Isle Adventures
by Susan Styles
Summary: This is the story of four friends who land up mysteriously on an island ... its all Athena's doing read ahead to know the rest
1. Mysterious Landing !

**This story is dedicated to my best friend , who introduced me to fanfiction and has been standing beside me for a quite long time and she only was the one who inspired me to write this story.. This chapter is for you dear one…**

/ Z-AQUARIUS-KAI ,IS THIS FRIEND OF MINE...:-)/

"grr... grrrrrr" Ana uttered , struggling to get up and open her eyes...all she could sense was fish, sand and salt... Struggling her eyes open she saw vast expanse of water, she found her three best friends Zeh, Belinda and Erica lying down beside her.

Then her mind was filled with a big question "How did she get there and what place was it?" all she could remember was being at Belinda's place for a sleepover. She rushed to wake up her three friends. "Hmm.. good Belinda , you have cooked my favourite fish for breakfast.. You care so much for me, thanks a lot" spoke Erica half sleeping . "Idiot, we are no more at Belinda's where we have landed up." Zeh muttered.

Erica rubbed her eyes and realised the situation then the next moment the all that could be heard was "AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Where did you guys get me, I told you I am not permitted to leave Bel's house until mummy comes.. she won't leave me now, I hate you all , I am going!".

"Calm down Erica . We all don't know what has happened and where we are, calm down and stop crying...And stop biting your nails ."said Ana .

All the four friends sat there wondering and worrying how they reached there from Belinda's house.

Zeh exclaimed "Doesn't all this resemble our science model?",

"It does , but it's not possible that we have got into it using a small light beam made by Kiteretsu ? and used the Enlivening stone to turn it all real "Ana added .

"I am really hungry, I wish I would have eaten that cake before sleeping "Belinda exclaimed.

Then they all decided to explore the area.

"I always wanted anything like this to happen, but not surely in these circumstances" Zeh said.

Then they went ahead to explore the island (About which they were not sure)...

Walking past that' might be an 'island in vain suddenly Belinda realized that something pricked in her left sock.

"wait for me guys, I think there is something out there in my sock",

"eeewwwww , it may be a spider " said Erica making her way away from Belinda .

"Calm down ..let me see" said Ana .

Cautiously Belinda rolled down her sock , "wow!", Zeh jumped up"wow ...wow! This is the enlivening stone!".

"How can you be so sure about it?"Erica demanded "and that to about such a thing does not exist ... We all have grown at least this much to realize this, oh Zeh! You and your over-imaginative ideas..now stop getting into it. Throw it away , we got to move on and search food... I am so damn hungry".

"let's not throw it away , it might not be the enlivening stone , but it's such a lovely blue stone to behold. "suggested Ana .

They kept the stone in Zeh's bag pack and proceeded on.

"ouch!" shouted Erica ,

"oh ! M sorry ..."muttered Zeh banging into Erica.

"Still thinking about that enlivening stone, Zeh?"Asked Ana .

"Hmmm..do you think it's the enlivening stone?"Zeh asked.

"I know such a thing might not exist but us landing up here mysteriously surely involves some creepy thing, and it's a place which I have never ever seen before and I am damn sure that we have somehow got into our science project... See everything is so similar .. See doesn't this tree resemble the one we made .. "

.." you might be correct Zeh, but logically and sensibly speaking this can't be true ,".

."Hey you two, run and catch up before we get separated", Erica shouted , who was 30 meters ahead of Zeh and Ana . Then Zeh and Ana continued their talk,  
>"OMG! I can't believe this "exclaimed Belinda on seeing a huge castle that stood majestically there before them. "let's run. and see who lives up there "said Belinda. " Who knows the prince living up there may fall in love with me and I shall become the queen of this place.."exclaimed Erica blushing.<br>"pheww, Erica and her ideas "Belinda muttered.

"I think that we should observe this place for a while and then proceed in, who knows this might be a trap and danger awaits us inside"suggested Zeh, Ana quickly agreeing stopped at that spot, it took a great deal of time to stop Erica, but in the end too she agreed .

They hid behind an enormous tree for a while , soon a young girl emerged from the door and moved towards this tree. "oh God!she's coming

towards us... What to do now?"muttered Belinda.  
>"hi,Zeh ,Ana , Erica and Belinda. How do you feel you slept well."<p>

"How can anyone sleep well here in these sands, with this...jjjhjj".

"shut up "said Belinda stopping Erica, "emm... excuse me , may I know who you are and how do you know our names?"Ana politely asking that young girl.

"I am Luna , and about your name part , everyone here knows you,"

"But how?"Zeh interrupted .

"That I can't tell you, for now please follow me, Lady Ariana wants to see you "Luna said calmly,  
>"but why should we follow you , it might be dangerous for us" Ana questioned.<p>

"please don't worry , it's safe all around, trust me and it's for your own good..ok keep this sword with you to defend yourselves..now do yo trust me, please don't delay. We need to reach in as soon a possible" luna said,.  
>The four of them then followed her in , thinking what might be waiting in there for them...<p>

Thanks Z-a-k for reviewing this one and motivating me….

Please review after reading….OVER 75 HITS , STILL ONLY 11 REVIEWS...PLZZZ REVIEW


	2. Explorations and Estimations

Excited and scared they moved ahead , as they walked , cool gentle wind blew through their hair which surprisingly made Belinda feel dizzy .

"I'm not feeling well!"she cried ,

"Just a bit more and then we'll be in, I'll fetch you some hot cocoa and cookies ,which will enliven you. "Said Luna.

Hearing Luna's words Zeh's mind was filled with stone's thoughts again."Then even I am feeling dizzy "said Erica laughing.

The castle door was huge with equally huge chains and locks.

"If this place is safe then what's the need of such doors and chains?" muttered Ana so that only Zeh could hear.

"Let's observe this place carefully and lookout for any danger signs."Zeh suggested.

A huge courtyard followed the door which was full of pretty fountains and exotic plants, after crossing it Luna led them into a magnificent building which was covered with glistening glass from outside. The hall had huge windows with bright red and golden tapestry. It looked amazing plus the coquettish fragrance lingering about the place was quite refreshing and all four of them quickly overcame the strain of walking. Entering deeper into the hall they were met by Owen,

"Lady Ariana is waiting for you mademoiselles " said Owen leading them further in.,

They entered another hall where a long dining table was placed, which was full of all sort of eatables that could be thought of and at its other end sat a lady as white as moon , she wore a sizzling blood red gown and golden jewels, she had a lovely figure .

"Welcome girls! I have been waiting for you for quite a long time; you must be wondering how you got here and how I know you all? I will clear all your queries but only when appropriate time comes "  
>She continued "Ana, have you ever wondered why you have a crown shaped scar on your right thigh?"<br>"Hmmmmmmmmm...i thought it was a scar due to some injury...what else does it mean?" she asked.  
>"You all must be tired, please sit down and join me "said lady Ariana ignoring Ana's doubt.<p>

Then they sat down to enjoy a delicious meal.

"I hope you have filled your stomachs appropriately ... Now Please make yourselves comfortable , Owen will lead you to your rooms , take some rest come down for tea , I have loads to tell you."  
>They were led to their rooms on the third floor. They were offered a room with two double beds, with three walls painted in a deep shade of gold and the fourth one made of glass , overlooking the pretty lake .<br>"Press this bell if you need anything, feel free to call me anytime, I'll be at your service "said Owen showing them one of the buttons among many others .  
>"Wow! I am in love with this place.."Exclaimed Belinda.<br>"Very true... It's amazing... But still why are we here, I still wonder... Hope this place turns out to be as amazing as its beauty and we all land back safely to our homes ..." said Ana deeply embedded in a stream of thoughts "."Even I hope so "added Zeh.

"I am longing to sleep ... Bye guys I'm going off to bed "said Erica." Hey, I'm coming to join you "jumped in Belinda.

"I'm not feeling like sleeping, you both continue "said Zeh picking up a book from the shelf bound in gold , whose first page said ' An account of my living - property of  
>Elizabeth Ana Troy Sewell ' ."Zeh can you please read it later , I know you aren't in a mood to sleep either " said Ana .<br>They then continued with their talks ...S

Two hours later

uddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door . ...

-please review

tx z-a-k for reviewing and inspiring me...


	3. Stolen Words

Ana moved on to open the door to find Kizzy, who had been sent by Lady Ariana to call them for tea.  
>"I'll just get my friends ready and come down as soon as possible, thanks ..."<p>

Fifteen minutes later when they went downstairs, they were met by Owen who guided them into the lush green lawns.  
>"Come girls, I am so glad to see you all "Said lady Ariana<br>"Take some tea "she said pointing her shaking fingers towards the pretty golden cups .  
>She looked pale and weak. She had been perfectly fine in the afternoon. "Are you alright?" enquired Erica."Hm... Just a bit tired "she replied.<br>Suddenly her head began to swirl and she fell off her chair.  
>Owen and Kizzy helped her to her room.<p>

10 minutes later when she came back to her senses ,  
>"Girls , I have a really important work which is to be done by you all , please don't refuse " she pleaded with her tearful eyes . "Take this diary and read it carefully, and do as mentioned ... You will have to hunt for three other such diaries all over this place and see girls this was all decided and has to be done by you four only ..."She explained handing over a book bound in gold ."According to a proph... ..." she muttered with her voice fading and fainted again ..."Take some rest and now hope you get well soon ... We'll come to you in some time. "Said Belinda.<p>

..  
>Walking out of the room Zeh exclaimed "We have already found one book ... Follow me, it's in our room, remember Ana it's the same one which I had picked up to read ..". "Oh yes, it resembles this one a lot." said Ana.<p>

On entering the room Zeh jumped towards the bookshelf to pick up that book , to her surprise it was no longer there " OMG...where the hell has that book vanished . " shouted Zeh . "I think someone broke into our room while we were away and nicked it away and ran out from this window " said Ana pointing in the direction of one of open windows..  
>On looking out they saw a person wearing a black cloak running towards the forest side .<br>Let's go and catch him before he runs.

just don't read and move ahead ...please review .  
>The review button is longing to be pressed .<p> 


	4. Exploring Deeper

They hurriedly made their way to the forest, but the man in the cloak had vanished and was nowhere to be seen  
>"He ran away ..." cried Erica.<br>"Oh shit ! We have lost the diary "cried Belinda.  
>"Do you think we should go ahead?" enquired Erica.<br>" According to me, yes... At least we can explore the forest; you know I fancy exploring..." Zeh added..  
>"Ya ...ya ...i know and all of your archaeology..ok so let's go , what do you two think .."Asked Belinda.<br>"Let's go "Erica and Ana chorused in.

Walking and exploring ahead they came across a hut.  
>It seemed deserted and was covered with creepers making it appear even creepier.<br>"Do you think it's been purposely turned green "Enquired Ana .  
>"May be "said Erica .<br>" So who will do the formalities this time "Belinda enquired."Mee" said Erica.  
>"So go ahead "Said Zeh.<br>The door opened with a squeak and a few bats fluttered out.  
>Inside the room was a wooden frame which could have been a bed earlier , a book rack with lots of books embedded in , a dresser with antique cutlery and lots of other things , all covered in a 12inch layer of dust .

" Hey !look at this " Said Ana pointing at the piece of torn paper that hung on the wall .  
>The paper said 'We five are the best of friends forever and always ' and signed by 'Elizabeth Ana Troy Liorna , Kaisas Zeh Jade, Katie Angelina Beli Tayt ,Erica Wu Tenzing Vera ,Ariana Elle Athena Septar' and dated 30th February ... The rest part was burnt .<p>

"Whoa , it's something like we signed this friendship day , but in a prettier handwriting and worn out "said Erica.

"Did you people notice the names ?" Zeh asked.

"I am sure there's some connection between this note and those four diaries , the one I found read ' An account of my living – property of Elizabeth Ana Troy Liorna ' and... "OOoooooh ,... That's my grandmother's name "exclaimed Ana.

"AAaah , and that's mine "Erica and Belinda sang in together .

"Right and Kaisas Zeh Jade is mine"added Zeh.

"I really don't know what's happening , firstly us landing here and then all of this ."said Erica.

"OK , did you people notice the date ?"enquired Belinda.

The other three then noticed it and echoed together "Oooooooooh"

"What?no such date exists "exclaimed Erica.

"What is all this ,I am sooo confused "said Ana. "Let's carry this note along "said Zeh.

Further they searched the bookrack, it had all sort of ancient books- medieval history, history of the world etc...

Suddenly Zeh came across the title 'History of Galfani'

"I think this place is Galfani, I read it in the newspaper ."

"Ok , then let's carry this book too. "Suggested Belinda.

"It's getting dark, now let's leave this place , go back and meet lady Ariana. Ya and read the book given by her."Zeh said.

The other three readily agreed and receded back to the castle.


	5. Unknown Words

**Plzz don't just read and move ahead , PLEASE REVIEW , YOUR SUGGESTIONS ARE VALUEABLE .**

**SO I HUMBLY REQUET THE READERS TO REVIEW…**

* * *

><p>Back in the castle they went to Lady Ariana's chamber and found her having soup.<br>"Oooh, come in , I've been thinking of you all , so how was your day ? Any luck?"  
>"Aah , not exactly . "muttered Ana.<br>" The diary that was in our room, Liorna's ,someone broke in and stole it"said Zeh.  
>"Oh my my...I am very sorry to hear this , but I am sure you will get it when time comes " said Lady Ariana .<br>At that moment the doctor entered in .  
>" Oh, we will come later , thanks."said Erica.<p>

Back in the room , all four relaxed.  
>" Ok , so we need to read the book , it's in Zeh's bag. Whom does it belong to?"said Belinda .<br>"Ammm...it's the diary of Erica Wu Tenzing Vera" said Zeh opening the book.  
>" Oh , so it means it's my great grandmother's diary"Exclaimed Erica "Wow , I am dying to read it! Let's begin."<p>

Then only they were disrupted by a knock on the door .  
>It was Kizzy again who had come to call them for dinner.<br>" Sure , we'll be there in some time " said Belinda .  
>"This time we will secure all the windows and carry all these books along " said Ana.<br>Others agreed and proceeded .

"Aah , the food was awesome , I loved it." Said Erica.  
>" No way, I didn't like it at all, it was just ok."said Belinda.<p>

"Leave the food. Let's concentrate on the diary."said Ana.  
>Zeh began reading "Hm...' I love Gálfnï , it's my first day here and I am already in love with this place,firstly waking up on an unknown island was a shock , but on meeting Ariana , my childhood friend , all went fine. Plus my three best friends were with me , so I felt safe.<br>I always used to feel that there's something special about Ariana , today my thoughts proved to be real. She is the daughter of Athena , the goddess of wisdom. Her mother had gone to underworld for some urgent work , she was getting bored so she called us here, though her way was wasn't correct ( directly teleporting us here), but her intention was good... Having lots of fun here. And I love this room , with these pretty windows , it's on the third floor and has got two double beds to accommodate all of us.'.."  
>"Oooh , it means they slept in this room itself years ago..wow , omg , I can't believe all this "Belinda exclaimed.<br>" Ya , let's proceed "said Zeh and began reading.  
>" ' day -2<br>Today Ariana took us to her secret hideout in the forest , it was a small hut with loads of creepers , it had a pretty bed , a pretty bookshelf and a dresser full of ready to eat snacks and chocolates , we sat in the grass outside the hut and lazed around in the shining sun. It was a lovely day. We signed the best friends pact again. We used to always do it on every friendship day .  
>I made this entry right there in the hut , that's why it's so special , I'll remember it for whole of my life...' and me too ."<br>The next page was blank .  
>"Oh no! The diary has ended " said. Erica.<br>Suddenly a voice was heard , 'want to read ahead, then answer, only three chances you will get so listen well 'this voice came from the diary 'Get me a leaf from the tree that bears golden sweet fruits, it's hates man and tells them to go , you have two hours to do so...'  
>" Ok , we need to think , yellow fruit –melon ,papaya , peach , apricot , mango ...what else " said Belina.<br>"I think I got it...man- go , it's golden , sweet " said Ana.  
>" Ok , so we need to rush and hunt for a mango tree "said Zeh.<br>" Ok , so we'll search in pairs , me and Erica and Zeh and Ana. ." said Belinda.  
>"Here we go!" said Erica.<br>"If any of us get the leaf then give a ring on mobile and we'll assemble right here in front of the entrance."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark , so they carried a torch along.  
>" Do you think our cellphones will work here?"Enquired Ana<br>"Let's try"said Zeh.  
>"006574864 , let me call my mother..." said Zeh.<br>" Hello ...hmm..mum , hi how are you?"said Zeh.  
>" Who's there? "Mrs Jade Enquired.<br>" it's Zeh mum, your daughter"said Zeh.  
>"Don't you try to fool me , Zeh is in her room sleeping , but she's not well , she has high fever and has been suggested bed rest by the was nice talking to you , bye. And don't you try to fool me again. Bye."<br>"Bye" , said Zeh. "Oh , it's working , we need to find the tree. "  
>Suddenly Ana's phone rung , it was Erica.<br>" Hello Ana , we got the leaf , come up"Said Erica.  
>"Hey , good , We'll be there. Bye"Ana replied.<p>

"Well , they found the leaf " said Ana  
>"Oh , good. "Zeh said " You know when I spoke to my mother , she said I was lying in my bed in high fever and I was acting as Zeh and fooling her"<br>" What?"Shouted Ana " How is it possible , you are here with me !"  
>"Even I am wondering that"Zeh muttered.<p>

"Hullloooooo... Will you guys please walk faster or else our two hours will be over"Shouted Belinda from the entrance.  
>Four of them then rushed to their room and placed the leaf in the diary on the blank page .<br>'Aaah , clever girls , just like your grandmothers , I like it .  
>But I can't show you what's ahead , it's too late you must sleep , but if you want to read then be up at 10 past five Good night'<p>

They secured all the doors and windows and tried to sleep.  
>Erica and Belinda were asleep within two minutes.<br>After lots of thinking at last even Ana slept , but Zeh couldn't sleep.  
>"Ana , are you awake ?"Enquired Zeh.<br>"Nah.." replied Ana half asleep "Anything imp.?"  
>"I was wondering what happened to Sasuke in the last episode ..it's been soooo long that I've seen it."said Zeh.<br>"Zeh , just sleep , when we'll get back I'll give you all the Pending episodes on my pendrive , just try to sleep now , you must be quite tired , at least I am. "  
>"Hmm. Tx a lot! Love ya! Good night".<p>

Please review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks z-a-k and Sofia , my only two faithful readers for reviewing and supporting me.**

**I'll try to put in Hermes and Apollo(ZAK).  
><strong>

**This chapter is dedicated of Steve Jobs, it's because of him only that i am able to write this story and visit fanfiction so regularly.**

**Now Apple is truly half EATEN. :-(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm went on at 5 am in the morning , till 9 past five ,they were all ready and had the diary in their hand .<br>' Booooo, go to Athena's heir and then only I'll open ' sprang the voice from within the diary when they attempted to read it.  
>"And remember not to wake her up before 9"<p>

"What the hell , we had to get up this early to find nothing?"Erica exclaimed.

" Now that we are awake , let's explore more of the forest"suggested Zeh.  
>"What if we read the history book" suggested Erica.<br>"Good idea , its dark outside."said Belinda.  
>They finished reading by 8..<br>"Aah , it was interesting , but nothing much could be extracted from it."commented Erica.  
>" So it was Athena's birth place"said Ana.<p>

They then rushed to meet lady Ariana.  
>" Come in girls,how are you?"Enquired lady Ariana.<br>". We are good , how do you feel now?we need your help to read the diary given by you. It says without you it can't be accessed further."explained Zeh.  
>"Oh my my... Sure I'll help you. Aah. , so you already reached my hut , good , you are one step ahead already"said lady Ariana pointing at the note in between the diary.<br>"You must be wondering about the date. 30th February used to exist once ,but it no longer exists.  
>Something happened on that day and my mother erased the memory regarding the date and the date itself.<br>I was too small to know what had happened , I was your age only ,  
>and yes as you might have read your grandmothers too were involved and that's why you have landed here ,<br>you have to undo the doings of your great grandmothers so that the date can come back to existence and I can celebrate my birthday ,  
>yes! I was born on 30th February .I can only help you to unlock the prohibited sections , I myself don't know what happened ,<br>whatever happened was may be recorded by them in their magical diaries. Let's proceed "  
>She took out her magical pen and signed the page and suddenly letters began appearing out of nowhere.<p>

" Whoa! It's so interesting "muttered Belinda .  
>" Hm... Can I please ask you something"requested Zeh.<br>"Sure dear " replied. Lady Ariana.  
>" I talked to my mom last evening and she didn't recognize me and said I was someone posing as Zeh and trying to fool her and that her daughter Zeh was ill and sleeping in her room , " Zeh said.<br>" Oh" muttered Lady Ariana.  
>" If you could tell me what's going on there" requested Zeh .<br>" Actually the girl there at your house is a clone of yours, my mum has arranged it . Same goes for you three too"replied Lady Ariana. "Now that we are such good friends , you can call me Ari."  
>"Thanks a lot Ari." said Zeh.<br>" I am feeling a bit dizzy , can you please read it and brief me later "Requester Ari.  
>" Sure , thnx a lot!" said Erica, and Four of them proceeded to their room.<p> 


	8. The Attack

"Here comes such a fine beautiful morning , I think let's retire in the lawns and read the book." suggested Belinda

" Sure , good idea" said Erica.

" Aah , it's so good , I am not even in school , but still have you guys around me"Exclaimed Erica.

" Ya , but you know that I don't like staying away from my mom and dad for this long..and my sis too. I am missing home a lot" Said Ana.

" Me too" the others joined in.

Suddenly black clouds emerged out of nowhere and engulfed the sun and darkness and coldness took over the whole place, shooing away the nice warm weather. .

"whoa... What's happening? " Enquired puzzled Ana.

" Let's run inside" suggested Zeh.

" It seems as if the dementors have arrived, but it's possible only in hp."Said Belinda.

They spang towards the entrance but the door did not open , it was JAMMED!

An enormous body's outline could be sensed moving out from the forest towards them. Four of them stood there hiding behind a big tree, trying be missed by the eyes of that enormous creature. They were shivering right from their head to toe out of fear , then emerged a black cloaked man .

" Is he the one who nicked away the diary?appears so"said Erica.

"Maaaayy b-e" said Belinda trembling.

The Enormous creature came out of the shadows and showed up to be a giant monster with two horns , resembling a sphinx. Like a dragon ,fire poured out from his mouth, trees caught fire and it became hotter.

The cloaked man took out his sword and he became larger and larger equal to the monster's height and drove his sword right through the monsters chest , it groaned

'aAaagrrrh' and fell down on the ground finally after trying to attack the cloaked man twice.

" Phew ...it's dead , at least I guess" sighed Erica.

The cloaked man then grew smaller and smaller and reached back to normal height( / at least for us humans/)

And receded back to the forest of them tried to follow him and enquire about him , but he quickened his footsteps and was soon lost in the dark forest and was nowhere to be seen. The girls had missed him once again.

" Oh shit, we lost him again!" moaned Belinda.

" Ya , he slipped again" said Erica.

"Now at least we know this much that is trying to help us , he saved our lives , we owe him a lot " Added Zeh.

"Very true , he's a savior ."said Ana.

" But who is he?" demanded Erica.

" Let's go to Ari then and enquire" Suggested Ana.

". This place is cursed , what happened to this damn door when we were trying get in at that time , and see now it opened effortlessly " commented Erica.

" Very True" replied Zeh,

Lady Ariana's POV.

They entered Lady Ariana's chamber.

" How do you feel now ?" Enquired Belinda.

I am feeling much better now.

I am aware of the attack , I hope you all are fine , I am so sorry that you have to bear all this for my sake.

Don't roam about outdoors , it's not safe these days .

Try to be inside as far as possible .

" Hmm. . The same black cloaked man who took away the diary saved us toady , are you aware who he is?" said Zeh

You know he is Anubis ...He's Hades man,

a very dangerous one , stabbing him in the chest only makes him unconscious for 5 days after that he strikes again, that to with double power.

Your lives are in great danger , take this diary also , she said handing over Ana Liorna's diary.

' Get back home, you must immediately leave this place , I have arranged for it ,and read these. Whenever you want to contact me click this ' she said handing them a pen each identical to hers.' Hope to see you soon , take care , on the count of 3 click the pen '

" You too take care" said the four of them together.

".1...2...3..."

Boooooooom


	9. I Am BACK

Ana's POV

I can feel Something familiar,

"How do you feel now baby ?" Enquired my mum planting a kiss on my cheek.

I was delighted to hear and feel my mom.I must be dreaming. On opening my eyes I realized I wasn't dreaming, I was BACK...

"Good morning mum , I am fine now , feeling quite fresh "I said.

" Good, your fever too has vanished, I'll get some hot milk for you" said Mrs Liorna and went to the kitchen.

One question rattled in my mind 'Where are the others'

I called Zeh.

'Hello , Zeh '

'Hi Ana , good morning 'she said.

'How are you and where are you ?' I Enquired.

'I'm at my home , I think we should meet '

' Ya , what about Eri and Bel'

'No idea '

'k , then let's meet in my backyard in 1 hour , I'll message Bel and Eri too'I said.

' Bye, it's good to be back ' Zeh replied

' True, Bye , see ya ' I said.

Mrs Liorna returned with milk ,

" Hmm... Mum , can I ask you something" I asked.

"Sure Ana" she said.

" Do you know anything about your grandmother ? As in about her , her friends and her life" I Enquired.

" Why are you so suddenly interested in her?" she demanded.

" mom, I have to tell you this, you remember me going to Belinda's house for that sleepover , could you tell me what happened after that" I requested.

" Why are you behaving like this, what's wrong with you" my mom worriedly Enquired .

" nothing mom , please answer ." I begged.

" Ok , then listen, the night you went there , you were taken ill. Then I brought you back home , same happened with your other three friends , may be you all were overexcited and reacted this way, such high temperature , I was quite worried and your dad too was on a tour , good that you are fine now , it took three full days for the fever to subside ." She said.

" Mum after I slept , I woke up on an island along with Erica , Belinda and Zeh. And yes I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating ... Believe me . " I exclaimed.

" Then what happened " she asked disinterestingly .

" We all were unaware of what had happened, we moved in further to find a castle , owned by Lady Ariana , Athena's daughter, she knew all about us and she is a friend of our great grandmother's according to her 30 th Feb used to exist once , but due to circumstances it had to be removed from our calendars and minds. It's her birth date and we have to undo those doings. I know it all sounds so unbelievable , now that I am back it's hard for me too to believe it ." I continued.

" Really ? Oh Ana ,I hope it was all fine , you aren't going anywhere now , you know how much we all love you , what if anything happened To you ... I am so damn worried , tell me was it dangerous ?"

" Hmm... No mum , don't worry I'll keep you posted , won't take a step without informing you" I assured her keeping the attack a secret .

"But how come you were here then?"she Enquired

" It was a clone of mine arranged by them "I said .

" Oh Ana...pleaseeee take care ... I am so damn upset." My mum muttered leaving the room.

I then sprang out from my bed to roam about my house , which I had missed so much all these days.

1 hour later.

Belinda was the first one to arrive, followed by Erica and Zeh .

" Pheww... At last we are back!" exclaimed Belinda.

" I am not going to help or even go back to that place

, I can't risk my life for Ari being able to celebrate her birthday...I am sorry , neither am I going to help her out nor will I let any of put you noses in.."Said Erica "I want to do away with this stuff, I am going to throw away this diary , it's maddening me" .

"But we ought to help her ,if we can cause some good then it's fine ." Zeh said.

" I knew it , you would be excited and ready to help her , Zeh YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO THIS ANY FURTHER ..UNDERSTOOD... And YOU TOO ANA" she Said interrupting me and seizing my flow to thoughts.

"Helloooooooo... Long time no see... How are you all " Came in Caty's voice, sorry Katya called Caty by us because of her catlike nature, ever-changing and unpredictable .. One moment she'll be too nice and the other she'll go and talk nonsense about you...

" Oh. , hi Cat...sorry Katya " Muttered Blinda.

"Hi!" exclaimed Katya "I have a new dialogue from a film to share ' My dad's name is Last Pasta, My mum's name is…' " she went on in her irritating voice , we all , atleast I ignored whatever she squeaked and laughed heartily later faking to understand the whole thing.

Long story how I met her ….

' My life is full of unique people and things around me . Don't know what's in store for me …'I sat there thinking while Caty went on….


	10. ch 10

Ana's P.O.V.

"Ana ..." came in my mother's familiar voice" Get up or you'll miss your bus , and I am not going to drop you this this time"

I took 15 minutes to get ready and Thank God! I wasn't late today...

Sitting in my bus in my usual seat made me feel good.

At last things were back to normal, at least for some time.

On looking out of the window I noticed something , I saw someone familiar...oh , it's Owen!

I tried to rotate my neck to it's fullest to view him, he was standing there at the newspaper stand buying a city map and newspaper , he was still dressed in his usual butler clothes which made him look quite odd among the other men .

'What was he doing here?' I wondered.

He has surely come to meet us.

On reaching the school I ran up to my class to find my three best friends who were playing 'join the dots ' on the blackboard.

" I want to tell you all something important!" I exclaimed dragging them outside the class to a secluded corner.

"While coming to school I saw Owen at the newspaper stand " I began.

" Whaaattt!" interrupted Belinda.

" When will we get rid of this burden..I hate it" Erica muttered.

" I think he has come to meet us"Zeh added " Lady Ariana must be in trouble , we ought to go..."

" Hey Zeh , you are not going anywhere " imposed Belinda taking out her cell phone.

" Whom are you calling?" Zeh demanded.

" Your mom " Belinda replied casually " She'll hold you back"

" Stop it Belinda " Interrupted Ana snatching away Belinda's cell " we need to observe this and not act hurriedly ... Stay calm maybe the man wasn't Owen , I said 'I presume it was Owen' I am not sure of it." I added to stop attracting the attention of our classmates because people in our group never fought and specially me , so people were eagerly watching me snatch Belinda's phone.

" Oh Bel.. I am soo sorry...I'll come with you" I said to make our classmates believe it wasn't anything serious.

" What's happening...GET IN!" came in Ms Stacy's voice , our English teacher.

" Take out your books and turn to The adventure and read it silently." She shouted.

Quickly we got back into our seats.

We occupied our usual seat , me sitting with Zeh and Erica sitting with Belinda

" Zeh dear ... Come here" came in Ms Stacy's voice." What were my orders to you " she demanded.

Exerting her mind she remembered it.." To keep one eye on Alice and the other on the class" Zeh muttered proudly because she still remembered it.

" Yes and dear prefect Did you follow it" She Enquired.

" Yes" Zeh said.

" I met Alice outside the staffroom" she said twisting her wolfy eyebrows while Zeh's heart skipped a beat.

" Where's your vice prefect ?" She demanded.

I stood up , and she ignored me , after saying a few words to Zeh she sent her back and began talking to Derica.

" Why are you standing Ana" she Enquired .

" Oh , sorry " I muttered confused, I felt it was better than being insulted for not standing and according to her ' not giving appropriate respect to the teacher' .

" Enough now , start reading 'The Adventure' " She shouted.

" Hey Zeh...I am damn sure it was Owen whom I had seen" I muttered so that only Zeh could hear.

" Ari must be in trouble, we ought to help her ." Zeh added .

" These two would never agree"

" True..."

The bell rang and at last I was time for Ms Stacy to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana's POV  
>School ended in a usual note with Erica and Belinda fighting , which used to be on as background music the whole day. Belinda and Erica moved on to the right gate while Zeh and me went towards the left one and then left for our homes.<p>

" Hi Dear! Howz ur day?" Enquired my mum as soon as I entered ,she was busy giving food to buddy ( my pet dog , just two months old) and Kaju( my guinea pig , 8 months old), both of them squeaked out of jealousy when my mum moved towards me to extract more.  
>" It was totally normal with some of Ms Stacy's special effects " I said.<br>"Good , please continue this" she begged " please wash your hands and come to the table , your dad too must be coming soon ".  
>" Sure mom" I squeaked racing upto my room .<br>10 minutes later was at the table .  
>" Ma, when is Sazi coming back... I m missing her soo much ( sorry forgot her. Sazi is my sister in the 7 th grade.)"I asked.<br>" She'll be here by 7" mum replied .  
>" Good"<br>Then the bell rang and I knew it was Pa.  
>" Hi Pa !" I said hugging him so tight and buddy too came running to receive him , for she was very fond of him.<br>" How are you now?" he demanded." Purr..fect..." I sang in.  
>It is really so good to be with ones own family...<p>

After lunch while relaxing my phone rung, it was Zeh.  
>" Hullooo...Ana please come here immediately, the diary in pounding in my bag...Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" she shrieked.<br>". Sure I'll be there"I said.  
>" Puhleez do" Zeh muttered nervously.<br>The next moment I hurried to her house ,its opposite the parliament .By the way we live in Vienna .  
>I rushed to her room , in the mean time even Erica and Belinda reached .<br>Zeh reached out to her bag and risked to take out the diary she had been longing to do so but in our presence.  
>It pounded high on her began and then opened.<br>A mystical music poured out from it followed by that the usual voice from that diary unlike other days it was shrieking !  
>" Aaaahhhhh... Save me , save me ...s...a...v...e...m...e...e..."muttered the voice fading out.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Zeh's P.O.V.

" Lady Ariana is in trouble...save...save...help...help..." squeaked the voice from within the diary " Owen has arrived, go with him...go find him...if you don't then you'll have to pay ...your mothers did the same way!" said the voice fading out.

" Oh dear...Please remind me that I was hallucinating " muttered Erica.

" Erica , you weren't hallucinating or dreaming, it's all true" I said.

Next moment I Sprang from my bed " let's go find Owen " I said picking up my bag pack .

" Aareee...you mad...this is insane "Belinda shouted.

Suddenly the bell rang ,I ran to the door to see who was there, on opening the door I was surprised by Owen who stood there , still dressed in his usual Butler Clothes.

" Hello Madame , this is urgent . Oh Thank God , your friends are already here" he said glancing At Erica , Belinda and Ana who had come running behind me.

" There's no time to waste...we need to rush , please follow me"

" But where ?" I demanded.

" To camp Half-blood"

" to where ?" all four of us chorused in.

" Ladies there's no room for any explanation...please I beg you, follow me , your lives are in danger I ought to save you"

" Girls , you must not waste any time , you must go with him" Spoke In Mrs Jade .

" But Mom...how can we?" I said.

" It's for your good , be quick , and I'll inform your mothers too about it" she said with her tear-filled eyes." Now go" .

Owen led us to a car standing outside , which could be counted as vintage one. Still it was pretty , it was a convertible painted in blue , rather I loved it.

We all rushed into it and the next moment we were zooming out through the lanes of Vienna.

The driver led us towards the countryside.

For a fraction of second I could feel that everything was black and we passed through some cloud and after that road suddenly changed , I am not being silly , This difference was quite evident , and I found it equivalent to being in Vienna one moment and in Beijing the other .For I love looking out while traveling I noticed this , it was a herculean task to convince the others , so I dropped it.

" Hmmm ,.I'm feeling dizzy " cried Belinda.

" Don't worry mam , we'll be there soon" Owen muttered.

Next moment Our car was approaching a hill , at the hill's crest stood a huge , White House Christmas- tree sized Pine tree.

Next moment the car stopped , and Owen began , " Follow me , we need to cross this property line , then walk straight towards the farmhouse and do not look

Back at any cost."

We did as instructed.

The feeling was so hard to describe ,

"Welcome to Camp Half- Blood, " came in someone's voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I am greatly thankful to Z-Aquarius-Kai, for writing this chapter for me, as I ran out of time and ideas.**  
><strong>Thanks a lot ...had you not written it , Isle adventures would not have moved ahead at all.<strong>  
><strong>Thank You so much...love you! <strong>  
><strong>And people please do review!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello... I am Chiron young ladies..." the owner of the voice continued. "I<em>

_am the activities director here , here you shall be protected . A great quest_

_awaits you , after some training you shall be ready for the quest, good luck ._

_Oh and you four are very lucky , as you have already been claimed , you aren't_

_demigods but either of your parents are demigods so you are direct descendants_

_of Greek Gods. Zeh - Hermes , Belinda -Aphrodite , Erica - Apollo and Ana_

_-Athena. Aah and can I please have a look at diary ." He continued,_

_"Great! There have been lot of speculations about it, do you have the_

_other three also?"_

_"No, we don't" replied Belinda._

_"Go settle down in your respective cabins and come for dinner…"_

Ana entered the Athena Cabin, after being shown around by her guide. She tried to thrust the uneasy feeling this memory brought aside and enjoy this dreamy adventure. It was the perfect bedroom or rather dormitory. It felt a little strange to see her siblings which were one too many. Annabel, her guide, showed her her corner of the Cabin. It had grey wall paper with a bulletin board and blueprint papers. Her bed was neatly made and a bundle of books flanked one side.

Ana wondered what her life was coming to. The last few days had been confusing. When she thought about it all she could see was a cluttered mess of events. Too magical to be real and too vivid to be a dream.

When she could take it no longer she decided to call on her friends and visit Chiron and ask about the Diary, which seemed to be quite a trouble-maker in her life.

She first met Belinda who was emerging from the Aphrodite Cabin wearing a long pink flowing gown with her hair done up in intricate curls. Wait, Belinda wearing a pink gown and curls! Ana looked at Belinda again to make sure she was seeing right. OMG! She was seeing right.

Belinda extracted herself away from her giggling siblings and giggled at Ana's surprised face. "Bels, what happened to you?" asked Ana.

"Oh Ana! You won't believe it but the Aphrodite people have such amazing make-up. See this eye shadow? Its water proof as well as wind and blink proof; until you apply the remover it just won't budge. And this mascara, girl, it's incredible-"

"Wait, wait," Ana interrupted. Then raising her hands to the heavens she said, "Oh Athena! See what bad company has done to this girl."

"No way. Aphrodite herself endowed me with the blessing of beauty," smiled Belinda.

Before Ana could retort she caught sight of a striding figure who seemed to punching the daylights of a punching bag in the practice arena. Ana caught her breath, "You won't believe this."

Belinda frowned and turned to look at the object which was producing such degrees of amazement in her friend's face. "Oh no…can't be…is that…is that Erica?"

They ran towards the girl and indeed their eyes weren't playing tricks on them, it was Erica. "Hi, fellas. Wanna see something fearsomely cool?"

She took out the twin swords, which had missed Ana and Belinda's sight till now, hanging from either side of her waist. "Hit me, both of you," Erica told her friends. "C'mon, fellas, do it," she beckoned. Shrugging, Ana and Belinda reached out to punch Erica. In the flash of the swords their hands were twisted behind their backs and the twin swords dangerously close where the human heart.

Ana looked at her best friend's eyes. They were so _dangerous_, burning with a fire so fearsome. In a moment it was gone and Erica stood smiling, "They were blunt, fellas. Chill."

Ana and Belinda laughed nervously. As an afterthought Ana asked, "Ares?"

"Ya," Erica nodded proudly. "He is so cool and he has got spirit."

Ana was now wondering if she was the only one who despite being in Athena Cabin had not got a visit from Athena. Was she really from the House of Athena or was there a mistake? She was wrenched away from these thoughts by the voice of Belinda who was hunting in her dainty purse and exclaiming, "Where did that sunscreen go? I am sure I had it here. Oh Aphrodite! It was so expensive and so important for the skin."

"Looking for something?" came the bright voice of Zeh from behind. They turned to face Zeh who was holding the sunscreen, the twin swords and Ana's mini-Gods-A history book.

Ana groaned, "Hermes?"

Zeh nodded, "He is so cool. His sneakers are amazing. They've got wings on them. Athena visited you?"

Ana shook her head suddenly aware of the surprised glances directed at her. Then in the fraction of a second it was gone, her friends started talking about something else, Dionysus, for instance. Ana smiled and joined in the conversation, the weight of worry at Athena's absence subsiding a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? please, please?<strong>


End file.
